Talk:Hadrius
HOLY MACKERAL. Seeing how long that page actually was, I think I shat myself. Anyway, criticism and comments is welcome as always, and if you see anything you think needs changing, don't hesitate to point it out here. --Solbur 14:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nice page, mac. KuHB1aM 10:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Is he gonna enter the Fires of Heaven? KuHB1aM 23:12, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :He's already in there. Act 1 he was executing survivors and in Act 2 he forced Kaldrin to watch Alistair and Savark play wishbone with Ferrox. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. So he is in there. That reminds me; I have to go write a post with causalities estimates before stopping Alistair in a race against time with some miraculous random miracle that will ultimately cause good to win over evil in a cliche story-line. KuHB1aM 23:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Or I could just steal the Angel and open-hand slap Hiro's head clean off, leaving the Golden Legion on a roaring rampage of revenge against Alistair and co. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:53, September 1, 2009 (UTC) And leave you to your own devices to destroy the entire empire with an elder super weapon that could possibly have the powe to obliterate entire systems? Tisk tisk, chaos lord! No, I plan to (hopefully) destroy the Angel, let you slap off Hiro's head, and then let the Golden Legion on a roaring rampage of revenge against Alistair and co. KuHB1aM 23:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Imma get mah new toy! Who knows, the Angel was made before the Fall, so who know what the hell it does!! Who knows if it can even be destroyed? //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) If it's porn or literature, I am going to be so pissed. If it is actually a super-weapon, I'm gonna launch damn cyclonic torpedos. It ain't leaving the planet until Reqeium kicks the combined buttoxs of both the Steel Fists and the GL task force. KuHB1aM 00:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Requiem isn't alone. There's a flotilla hidden in the Warp somewhere nearby, sustaining the Warp Storms (which they can do from Warp and Realspace). Enjoy your paranoia. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You always were one to throw curve-balls. I'm sure the flotilla is just the correct size so that we're obliterated without any casualties, yes? KuHB1aM 00:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :God no. Anyway, no one attacks a planet with just one ship (unless said ship is one of the Blackstone Fortresses/Talismans of Vaul or Planet Killer, and seeing as how they destroy planets, and consequently the Angel, that would be counter productive). It's about 75% the size of your combined fleets. He didn't bring the entire 3rd, or his entire fleet. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Fuckin' A, Run4, not the entire fleet? Jesus Christ we're screwed! KuHB1aM 00:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ey! Made him one of the only Chaos Champions to use Alistair's Axe of Screaming Rage on loan and not die horribly. Congrats, and add that to his article if you so wish. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC)